


Notos

by eboyklavier



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Don't Take This Too Seriously, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboyklavier/pseuds/eboyklavier
Summary: While working on the conversion to taboo, Hanekoma asks Minamimoto why he agreed to this in the first place.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Notos

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to twitter user @northerncraterz for helping make this actually nice to read, I wouldn't have done this without their help!   
> This is only short, and meant for a bit of fun. Thanks for reading in advance. :)

Darkness swallowed the room, seeping into the corners and filling empty, tense space. Silhouettes sat in the center of the room, the warm tones of a single candle burning into the skin of the two. One of the figures laid sprawled on a leather couch, expression sour and tight.

The other was hunched over the splayed figure, face obscured by shadows. They held a paintbrush in one hand, the handle lined with angelic drawings that glowed softly. Their sunglasses laid discarded, giving the reaper access to view the angel’s face. The angel’s eyebrows were furrowed deeply, an expression that the younger had rarely seen. Carefree and laidback, the scenario the reaper found themselves in was a stark contrast to the side the angel commonly showed to the public. As though the light of the candle had changed the semi-familiar face and warped it into something unrecognizable, the reaper knew something similar would happen to themselves soon as well.

The bristles of the brush travelled over the bare chest of the reaper, Sho, depicting patterns that held dark stories within. Silence filled the ink black room, an invisible weight bearing down on their shoulders. Sanae, the angel who currently had power over him, was completely soundless, and Sho found himself strangely comforted. The reaper was aware that this would change him – he knew that he would no longer know who ‘himself’ even _was_. But as he stood atop his piles of art, Sho saw the different, brighter world, that he would create. Sho was determined to become stronger, to no longer be a part of the composer’s design. He wanted to be more than just a reaper, just a human soul that would never be freed. Sho was determined to bring about this future, regardless of if it meant changing himself, which was why he were currently laying in the pitch-black room, vulnerable to the angel adjacent to him.

As dirty symbols began to take shape on the reaper’s muscled body, Sanae reflected as to why he found himself in this situation in the first place. The fallen angel knew that this would most likely result in death, either the death of the Composer or of himself, yet he was unafraid. For it wasn’t death that instilled fear within the higher-being, but it was everything that would come before - unleashing the taboo upon the Underground, the reaction of the composer, and the possible destruction of the city he cared deeply for. The angel plotted, and he found a reaper determined enough to do what must be done. Going against the Composer was a serious crime, and Sanae tried to avoid thinking about what he would need to do if he someday found him knocking on the door to the café.

But as the sun brings light to the day, Sanae knew his secrets will be revealed in time. He glanced upwards, taking in Sho’s twisted expression. He would be lying if he said that the process would be easy; it was obvious to him that Sho was struggling to maintain composure. His hand stilled, and the reaper eased, although he was still tense and wary under the angel’s lingering touch. Sanae opened his mouth, a question burning on his tongue.   
“What made you do it -- Agree to this?”  
Perhaps the angel thought that his answer would bring him relief; that Sho would answer confidently and boldly, announcing his certainty in this situation.

The reclined figure moved his head to get a closer look at Sanae. Amber eyes met with cool grey, like fire raging against a storm; he fixed Sanae with a firm look and spoke.

“I want that twink _obliterated_.”


End file.
